


Love me harder

by LuAn0299



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuAn0299/pseuds/LuAn0299
Summary: Living in a constant state of fear and experiencing deadly adventures during her formative years, slowly and steadily shifted her mindset about what a good life was. She still liked the thrill that finishing plans or lists gave her, but she now let her emotions and intuition be the ones that led her decisions. Her more passionate side was kind of overruling her analytic one.And Merlin it was liberating at first.But now, while seating in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts’s Express, waiting for the train to lead her to her eight year. Hermione felt like she should have acted a little bit more responsibly five months ago.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm currently really bored, so I decided to start writing another story to entertain myself. Please enjoy and don't hesitate to leave feedback. If you like this story, check my other one called "From my perspective".
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

CHAPTER 1

Hermione Granger has always been responsible. Her grades were always perfect, her homework was done weeks in advance, she had a life plan…Or at least that was before the war. Obviously, her academic record will always be impeccable, but her life no longer had a north.

Living in a constant state of fear and experiencing deadly adventures during her formative years, slowly and steadily shifted her mindset about what a good life was. She still liked the thrill that finishing plans or lists gave her, but she now let her emotions and intuition be the ones that led her decisions. Her more passionate side was kind of overruling her analytic one.

And Merlin it was liberating at first.

But now, while seating in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts’s Express, waiting for the train to lead her to her eight year. Hermione felt like she should have acted a little bit more responsibly five months ago.

She unconsciously lifted her hand to her swollen belly, and caressed it lightly. She didn’t regret keeping her baby. But she knew that her decision would have repercussions. Specially considering who the father of her daughter was.

Gods, this was going to be a very nasty business.

After discovering she was pregnant, after a mind shattering one-night stand, full of passion, during the celebration of the end of the war and the Death Eater trials. Hermione basically disappeared. She left her friends and her adopted family, the Weasley’s a note telling them she was going to Australia with her parents to heal her war wounds. But she was just doing the most un-Gryffindor thing a Gryffindor could do, hiding from her problems.

But she knew she had valid reasons for her “cowardice”. The war had left its sequels inside all of them and she knew the road to acceptance of who the father of her child, was not going to be easy. That’s why she decided to hide her pregnancy from everyone (including the father of the child) except her parents. To give them time to heal and sort everything out.

Hermione knew that even if he was absolved of his crimes because Harry and herself had testified on his behalf, she knew they would not like the idea of him sleeping with her an getting her pregnant.

Almost a year and a half has passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. Five months have passed since they celebrated the end of the war, which included finishing the trials of all of Voldemort’s supporters or deserters and the restoration of the castle, she spent most of her childhood. Two months have passed since she received a letter from Hogwarts letting her know she could finish her studies as an eight year.

And now she was here. Trying to figure out what the Daily Prophet will write about her pregnancy. She could imagine the headline: “Hermione Granger: war heroine, one third of the Golden Trio, knocked up by unknown man at 20”. Hermione started to breath a little bit more heavily.

Of course, she knew all this crap was going to happen. She also knew that she could not keep hiding from the wizarding world. Knowing this she decided to came very early to the train station to avoid the attention, but she knew, by the whispered conversations and curious glances that the damage had been done.

She was bloody terrified. Of her friend’s reactions, of what her professors and the adults of her life would think of her, about the reaction of the father of her baby…of his family.

Afterall, she will give birth to the first half blood of house Malfoy.

Shite. They were going to kill her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy, walked calmly thru the sea of excited first years. Trying to not make eye contact with anyone. Kind of afraid of the reactions people would have to him coming back to finish his studies.

Weirdly enough, no one gave him a second glance. They were busy having whispered conversations about Merlin knows what.

He was thankful for that. But at the same time curious about what could made them ignore an ex-Death Eater coming back to Hogwarts. Sneakily, he decided to spy on a conversation between to second years to figure out what was so interesting.

Unfortunately, the sound of the train and the chatter around him made it almost impossible to hear anything. He could only decipher a phrase:

Hermione Granger came back.

So, she finally decided to came back from her self-imposed exile.

Draco felt warmness crawl up his neck. Memories about soft naked skin, feminine moans, passion filled honey brown eyes and a long mane of curls flashed behind his mind.

Those same memories were the ones that kept him awake at night. Trying to figure out what could possess them to succumb to temptation.

He always been curious about Hermione Granger. Even when his prejudice blinded him, he felt this pull to the curly witch that bested him in absolutely every subject.

At first it was a childish fascination. She was this being he was conditioned to hate because her supposedly inferiority, so, why was she as good with magic as him, a pureblood? It wasn’t until his fourth year, after she saw her entering the Great Hall with that periwinkle dress flowing behind her, her curls tamed in a beautiful updo and her no longer bucked teeth showing a beautiful and happy smile, while she was led to the dance floor by Victor Krum. It was then that he started noticing her as what she was, a beautiful, smart and definitely forbidden woman.

That same formidable woman was the same one that save him from a terrible destiny.

He knew she was something he could appreciate from afar, never to touch, never to have. But that day, five months ago, the day of the celebration of the end of the war and the trials, he let his inhibitions go. They both forget who they were…and Merlin knows that night will always be ingrained inside his mind. Teasing him with fantasies of what could have been. He would never admit It, but it hurt when she left.

Draco started to walk a little bit faster to the entrance of the train. He told himself that he was trying to get a comfortable compartment, but he knew he was trying to catch a glimpse of her.

Decidedly, he walked the long hallway, stealing glances at every compartment. Searching for a head full of honey brown curls.

He was starting to lose hope, when he came closer to the end of the hallway. But then out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She was sitting facing the window, which gave him the opportunity to look at her in detail.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. Her hair had gotten a little bit longer, but her face was the same. Light freckles dotted her cheeks and nose, her eyes were a little bit unfocused, she was nibbling her lower lip.

She was deep in thought. His gaze left her face and started traveling down her neck, to her full breasts, which were slightly hidden by her loose fitted jumper. His gaze moved lower, were a very prominent feature caught his attention.

A swollen, rounded belly, that stretched the fabric of her jumper, that did little to hide her condition.

He felt himself blanch. The air rushed out of his lungs; his heart started pounding loudly.

Hermione Granger was expecting a child, and if his guess was correct, she was about five months pregnant.

They shagged five months ago.

And now Hermione was pregnant.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally the second chapter of this story. I hope you like it!

CHAPTER 2

Hyperventilating. Draco Malfoy was hyperventilating. His lungs and chest felt constricted. He felt dizzy. The image of Hermione seated in the compartment became unfocused. His ears were buzzing.

Not here, he thought. Not a panic attack here, where he would look vulnerable.

Out of nowhere a dainty hand, grabbed his arm and opened the compartment in front of him and basically threw him inside, where Hermione looked at him with a startled expression.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was deep in thought, thinking of all the things that could go wrong when the notice of her pregnancy reaches… well everyone.

But the rattling of the door opening, a body dropping next to her and the door closing again, shook her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes widened, because in front of her was Draco Malfoy and more surprisingly Pansy Parkinson, which, apparently hadn’t notice she was there.

She kneeled in front of Draco and grabbed his hands. Talking calmly to him, telling him how to inhale and exhale. But Draco was too far gone into his anxiety.

Hermione understood then, he had already figured it out. She felt relieved and worried. Relieved because, honestly, she had zero idea of how to tell him. But worried for him, with this new development, he was the one that lose the most. His close-minded family would probably reject him for having sex with a Mudblood and for siring a half-blood. He could probably lose his family, his money, his home. She definitely understood his panic attack. Because deep down, after everything they talk about that night five months ago, she knew, he would not abandon her daughter.

With a renewed confidence, she scooted closer to him.

-Draco, look at me. -but he refused.

It was at this moment that Pansy, with a shocked expression ungrabbed Draco’s hands and turned to look at her face. Not noticing her swollen belly.

Hermione took this as an opportunity to grab his hand and carefully place it in her belly. Never letting his hand go.

This movement got Pansy’s attention and the witch let out a surprised gasp.

With a perfect timing, Hermione felt the baby kick where his and her hand where placed.

This got Draco’s attention, he turned his head, with a harsh movement, in her direction. His, previously hunched back, got straight as a rod. His eyes watching her stomach with something akin to wonder.

Hermione squeezed his hand.

-Are you ok now? -she asked.

-Ye…Yes, much better. -he told her with a dazed expression.

She squeezed his hand one last time and let it go. But his hand stayed firmly in place on her belly. Hermione giggled.

-You can let go now, if you want to.

With a small smirk, on his still pale lips, he told her:

-You know, I think I want to keep my hand here. - he emphasized his point by rubbing small circles with his thumb on her bump.

Hermione looked at him with relief and amusement. Her deductions were correct, he would not abandon their daughter. And maybe he wouldn’t abandon her.

Pansy cleared her throat delicately, to gain their attention and lifted an elegant eyebrow in question.

-Can somebody explain to me what the actual fuck is happening?

Hermione grimaced. Draco opened his mouth to explain, but the door of the compartment opened again distracting them.

-No way! You got her pregnant by shagging her just once -Theodore Nott practically screamed.

And then another voice drawl from Theodore’s back.

-Props to you, Draco. You’ve made your life more complicated than it already was.

Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise. First, because apparently Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott already knew about their one-night stand. Secondly, because apparently all returning Slytherins’ were the first ones to know about the identity of the father of her baby.

Hermione in a spur of stubbornness and annoyance tried to fight back.

-Why are you so sure it’s Draco’s?

Draco stiffened next to her and slowly dropped his hand from her bump. But she quickly put it again where it was and put her hand over his. Hermione berated herself, of course her retort would hurt him. Shit. What was she thinking?

Blaise saw the whole exchange with an amused expression.

-Well, that display you just put for us is enough to decipher who the father is. But we were there at the party it was probably conceived in. You only had eyes for each other.

Hermione felt herself blush hard. She saw from the corner of her eye that Draco also had a small pink blush on his cheeks. His hand dropped from where it was perched on her belly.

-There is also the fact that Draco has hold a torch for you since fourth year, and you were way too willing to allow his advances that night, of course he took his chance. -Theo told her with a snicker.

Hermione blushed even harder and threw a glance in Draco’s way. But he was pointedly ignoring her eyes.

Pansy which to this point had stay way to quiet, decided to speak.

-Draco, what are you going to do? They will never accept her or the baby.

Hermione felt a heavy feeling settle on her chest, because she knew there was still a chance Draco would reject their daughter, hide her as his dirty little secret. But then it was replaced by anger. How dare she? If all these blood supremacist arseholes, consider her and her baby beneath them it was their fucking problem. She didn’t need their acceptance; her baby would be loved dearly by her, even if Draco decided he didn’t want anything to do with them.

She stood up as gracefully as five-month pregnant woman could.

-I don’t need the fucking acceptance of any of you, purebloods, if I have to, I will raise her alone. Because I will not be part of that racist society full of inbreeding fans that will belittle me and my baby for just existing. My daughter and I don’t and will never need their acceptance. We are enough just as we are, I’m proud to be a Muggleborn or did you prefer Mudblood?

The compartment got deathly quiet. Everyone had surprised expressions on their faces. But Hermione didn’t stay long enough after her rant to see this, as she stormed out of the compartment fuming. Decidedly walking to the luggage wagon to be alone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-Well, her comment about the inbreeding fans is funny just as it is hurtful. -Theo told them with a small smirk.

-Theo, not the right time for your dark humor comments. – Blaise scolded him. And turned his gaze to stare directly at Pansy.

-Now why the fuck did you think it was cool to mention that in front of her?

Pansy looked completely dejected. Her eyes searched Draco’s eyes, which were still glued to the compartment door from where Hermione stormed off.

-Draco, forgive me. I didn’t ask you that to belittle her. You must know that when this news reaches your parents they will not be pleased.

Draco sighed and gave her a small smile.

-I know Pansy. But she has a right to be angry, she is enough. She and the baby do not need my parent’s acceptance. Honestly is better if they are as far away from the purebloods as they can.

Pansy, gave him a sad smile.

-You know, you have a right to be happy. And I think Granger could make you happy.

-Yeah, don’t let her get away. -Theo smirked at him – I mean you’ve been crushing on her for a long time.

-Go after her. -Blaise told him with a small smirk – It’s no good for a pregnant woman to be stressed. It’s could be bad for your daughter.

Draco gave them a grateful smile and quickly got out of the compartment. Afterall, her daughter and the mother of her daughter needed him.

It was at this moment that he realized, that Hermione was carrying the first ever female Malfoy heir.


End file.
